yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Ray Akaba
Ray is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime series. She is the incarnation of Yuzu Hīragi (Standard Dimension), Serena (Fusion Dimension), Rin (Synchro Dimension) and Ruri Kurosaki (Xyz Dimension). She is Leo Akaba's daughter and a pro-duelist in the Original Dimension. In her father's place, Ray confronted Zarc, which resulted in her soul being split into four and reincarnated into four different lives. She is a key part to his plan, Revival Zero. Appearance Overall Ray shares a mix of similar traits to those of her four Dimensional Counterparts. Ray's face is strikingly similar to that of her counterparts, but is older and taller. She has long, maroon and dark red colored hair, similar to Ruri Kurosaki, and violet eyes. Her hair style is held similarly to both Ruri and Yuzu Hīragi's with hair clips. Her civilian clothes are similar to the Riding Suit that Rin wears. She also wears a thigh strap, similar to Serena's Academia uniform. When she was first shown on the TV screen in Leo's laboratory, her Duelist profile picture showed her wearing pink sunglasses. Full Appearance of Ray.png|Full Appearance of Ray. Personality Ray appears to be a kind and selfless individual who bravely faced a threat to her world and sacrificed herself in place of her father, whom she loved dearly. It can also be argued that she has a bit of an ego and arrogance, as her spirit was fine with the four worlds she created, and all the people in it, be fused just to bring her back so she could fight Zarc, which shows she doesn't believe in anyone else's strength but her own. Plot '''History' .]] Ray was a Duelist from the original dimension and was the daughter of Leo. She is first seen as a Duelist on a holographic TV screen in her father's lab being matched up against another Duelist called No.9 in a tournament. When a Duel champion, Zarc, went mad from his thirst for power and began his conquest, Ray sensed that the four dragons Zarc has summoned were enraged at them. Now that the four dragons have a physical body, they finally able to unleash their fury.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" As the whole world on the verge of destruction, Leo developed four cards with the Earth's natural energies that capable of stopping Zarc's rampage. Before Leo could use it, Ray stole the cards, telling her father that the world needs someone like him and she doesn't want to lose him. To make sure her father can't stop her, she created a barrier and faced Zarc alone. Using the four cards she absorbed the natural energies into herself, resulting with the creation of four bracelets that managed to stop Zarc and split his soul, which came at the cost of Ray herself and the Original Dimension got split as well. Ray's soul split into four fragments that reborn as Yuzu Hīragi in Standard Dimension, Serena in Fusion Dimension, Rin in Synchro Dimension, and Ruri Kurosaki in Xyz Dimension, all near Zarc's incarnations.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" Fusion Dimension Arc The Origin of Four Dimensions Leo revealed that he was planning to enact a plan known as Revival Zero. This plan was to resurrect Ray by fusing Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" Reiji vs Reira Part of Ray's spirit left from her incarnations to convey her feelings to Reira through his mind, who was able to sense her due to his experience as a war victim. She asked for him to revive her before Zarc or he will destroy the world again because she was the only one who can stop Zarc. She then stood by Reira's side in his Duel against Reiji, giving him her support and assisted in creating a new monster for Reira, "CCC Sonic Halberd the Embodiment of Fused Arms", that able to corner Reiji for a moment until Reiji used Action Card to survive the attack.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 131: "The Light Shining in Eternal Darkness" Yūshō Sakaki vs Yūri She told Reira that Zarc's revival was close after Yūri absorbed Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 132: "The Peerless Entertainer" Yūya vs. Yūri She told Reira that Zarc's revival can no longer be stopped since the counterparts and their dragons have gathered together despite Yūya's struggle to fight against Zarc's control. As the four dimensions started to fuse into ARC-V, Ray's revival was near completion as Reira could't hear her voice anymore. Duels Trivia * In Japanese version, she shares the same voice actress as Grace. While in English version, she shares the same voice actress as her reincarnations. References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Original Dimension